Hello, Hello
by KeepingWarminHoth
Summary: Five times Hinata ran into the Straw Hats, and the one time she spoke to Luffy. Rated M for a reason. (If you have wandered Adult Fanfiction, you know why. Or at least have an idea why.) Some pairings are hinted, others not so much. ;)
1. Plum Wine

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own either One Piece or Naruto. I don't even see how anyone would make that mistake? Eh, whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Plum Wine<strong>

It had been another ordinary day for Hinata Hyuuga. And by "ordinary," we mean to say that it was another day of her living far from Konoha (which was on the other side of the world at that point, thankfully), hiding from the organization known as the World Government, and basically trying to build a somewhat normal life somewhere on the Grand Line—a life that wouldn't require her to move from place to place once someone recognized her from her wanted poster.

So, by the time her fifteenth day on some island ended, Hinata was tired from her (temporary) job as a waitress at some restaurant and was hoping to find a hot meal somewhere. Preferably, including one very hard drink, but that was negotiable.

Luckily, she managed to find both at a tavern on the far side of the town she was staying at. A tavern that was loud with drunken laughter and almost full to the brim with rowdy men and women, both pirate and bandit aplenty—but luckily, no Marines. Not the best place she could have gone to, but hey, criminals take what they can get.

The food was okay, not exactly five star, but Hinata found it edible. Honestly, the drink she ordered was what made the night truly pleasant so far. It was a chilled plum wine, freshly imported from her part of the sea. She closed her eyes as she took another sip; the bittersweet flavor tasted like home.

"You sure you're old enough to drink that?"

Hinata didn't bother opening her eyes, let alone turn around. Even without her Byakugan, she could tell he was sitting at the bar behind her—and she knew enough about his reputation to recognize him.

"I just turned seventeen."

He gave her a look back, his expression rather steely, even with that scar covering his eye. Then he smirked. He turned back to the bar, grabbed his bottle of sake, and then stood on the other side of her table.

"May I?" He asked.

Hinata opened one eye and stared up at him. Then she closed it again. "You may."

He sat down and proceeded to calmly drink his sake, his one revealed eye not looking away from her. Hinata did the same, making sure to take small sips and to keep her senses in check.

Minutes passed, with this tension going back and forth, even with all the sound and rowdiness happening around them. Hinata finally opened her eyes and stared at him as she poured some more plum wine into her shot glass. He eyed her back.

She put on a polite, almost bashful smile. "Would you like some, sir? It's quite good."

"Thanks, but I'm good with what I got," he said, gesturing to his bottle. "You should probably stop, though. If that plum wine's as strong as I think it is, it might not be safe."

"'Safe'." Hinata almost laughed, but settled for a soft, feminine giggle instead. When she saw him blink, taken aback, she waved at him. "Sorry, sorry, sir! You sounded a bit like my father just now."

He narrowed his eye and scowled. "Oi, oi, is this your way of calling me an old man?"

Hinata made herself frown, almost pout, and she placed a hand on her chest; the picture of affronted. "Oh, I would never, sir. Never out loud, of course."

"That sounds like bullshit."

"I assure you, sir." She smiled and made her eyes all wide and innocent-like. "It's my way to only speak the truth."

"Really?" He smirked then, this time looking very much like a creature on the hunt. "That's not what I heard when it comes to Shinobi."

_—and, boom, goes the dynamite!_

Hinata kept her smile on, even as little droplets of sweat slid down the side of her head. She put down her glass and propped her hands on the table, lacing her fingers and resting her chin there.

"What gave me away?"

"Well, that tattoo on your shoulder certainly didn't give you any favors," he said, giving her a pointed look. "Village Hidden in the Leaves, correct?"

"Yes," she answered, because there would be no point in lying.

"I'm a little surprised, honestly. Usually, you Ninjas just wear the headbands to represent your village. But you don't seem to have one," he added in a mutter, tilting his head to search.

Hinata went blank and stared down at the table, her dark bangs hiding her expression. "...I wasn't allowed to keep it."

He blinked, then lifted his bottle to drink. "Why's that?"

"I was banished."

He paused, then stared at her. "...What for?"

Hinata lifted her head enough to stare at him with one gleaming white eye. "Attempted murder."

He put the bottle down, sat back in his chair, and gave Hinata a stare that felt too long and was too blank. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her gaze away from the stare. To the man's credit, he didn't ask whether she actually committed the crime or not—something Hinata was much grateful for, because she was sick of giving the same answer over and over.

"...I'm guessing the World Government wants you for the same thing?" He asked after a moment.

Hinata snorted. "No, no, _that_ was murder."

A thin green eyebrow raised. "Definitely?"

She gave him a look, one that gave him more than an answer.

The man with the three swords at his side continued to stare at her for a moment or so—and then, he smirked. He stood up from his seat and grasped the hilt of one of his swords. Hinata watched him, her brow furrowed, and she swallowed.

"Oi, Ninja-girl," he said.

"Y-yes?" _Damn it! Thought I got rid of that._

"Fight me."

Hinata's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping. "E-e-eh?!"

"You heard me," he smirked. "Let's go out to the beach and fight. Just you and me. Let's prove which fighting technique is superior: the sword, or jutsu."

Hinata glared up at him and, despite the tremor in her limbs, she stood up from her chair and faced him. Still, she was wary. The energy flowing through him wasn't exactly chakra (and yet the same? She's still not sure), but what she felt was enough to indicate just how strong he was.

For not the first time in the year that she's been away from Konoha, Hinata longed for Naruto's presence—or any of her friends, really. If anyone could stand their own against the man known as Roronoa Zoro, it would be them.

But they weren't there. No, they had all turned their back on her the minute Tsunade called out that sentence. Once again, Hinata was reminded of just how alone she was, how she truly didn't have a home to go back to.

And with that said—what more did she have to lose, really?

And so, Hinata Hyuuga clenched her fists and lifted her chin to stare up at Zoro, and then: "Yes, let's."

* * *

><p>The battle was over in about an hour, with Hinata left lying on the sand—her body covered in many cuts and bruises—but, overall, she was all right. In fact, more than all right. She didn't win the fight by a long shot, but being in a situation that put her body and abilities to use gave her a rush like nothing else. Plus, she managed to stand her ground for a lot longer than she thought she would. Clearly, something's coming out of her training (even if it is in exile).<p>

Zoro dropped down beside her in the sand, no sweat broken (as Hinata expected), but looking overall content with the fight. He stared out at the horizon for a moment, the moon shining bright and full in the sky. Then he looked down at Hinata, noted the light trail of blood drooling from her mouth and how her eyes have closed with calm.

"I'd offer to take you to my crew's doctor, but all those idiots took the wrong turn and got lost," he grumbled. "Probably won't find them till tomorrow...or until Luffy decides to fuck shit up. Whichever comes first, really."

Hinata burst out laughing, her spirit feeling light for the first time in a long, _long _while. "From what I've heard about Strawhat-san, it's likely going to be the latter."

Zoro snorted, his smile fond. "Yeah, no doubt."

"I'll be able to handle myself, though. I can probably bandage and heal most of this," she told him, leaning her head back to stare up at him with a soft smile and bright pale eyes. "Thank you, though."

He shrugged. Then he reached inside his pockets and pulled out another bottle—the bottle of plum wine. Hinata sat up, slowly, and looked at Zoro with a raised eyebrow. When had he grabbed the bottle?

Not bothering to give an answer, Zoro opened the bottle and poured some of the wine down his throat. Then, as he licked his lips with satisfaction, he handed the bottle to her. Hinata blinked once, and then took the bottle. She tipped her head and the bottle back, also pouring a gulp's worth of plum wine into her mouth.

"Thanks again, Roronoa-san."

"Zoro," he said, lightly punching her shoulder. "Just Zoro is fine."

Hinata gave Zoro a look, then allowed herself to smile. She turned to stare out at the sea with him, a light flush of content rising to her cheek. It's always nice to make a friend, especially when you have no one else to call such.

They spent a few more moments staring out at the horizon and taking turns with drinking the plum wine. Neither of them really had anything else to say. There was truly nothing to say, Hinata felt. Sometimes, enjoying the silence with company is all that has to be done.

"—RO!"

Zoro perked his head up and looked in the direction the boisterous voice was coming from. Hinata looked in the same direction and quickly activated her Byakugan. About two kilometers away, amongst the deep brush and forest, a tall young man with a straw hat and a scar on his chest was walking, his head shifting back and forth. Hinata noticed him narrow his wide brown eyes before spreading his mouth wide and letting out another cry:

"OI, _ZORO_!"

"I could be wrong, but I think your captain is searching for you," Hinata said to Zoro, almost giggling.

"ZORO, DON'T TELL ME YOU GOT LOST AGAIN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

A green eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, that's definitely him, all right." Zoro stood up, gathered his swords and let out a bellow of his own: "WHO YA CALLING AN IDIOT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

A pause.

"YOU, WHO _ELSE_?"

Zoro twitched, his scowl deepening and revealing rather sharp looking canines. Hinata turned away and giggled into her hand. For two men that can bring even the highest ranking Marine to their knees, Zoro and Strawhat Luffy were definitely characters.

"Don't laugh," Zoro hissed at her. "It'll just encourage him."

Hinata snorted out some laughter, barely muffling it behind her hand.

"—EH? ZORO, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, CAPTAIN!"

Pause.

"OKAY! I DON'T CARE EITHER WAY," Luffy yelled back. "JUST GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE SUNNY ALREADY. WE'RE ALL HUNGRY, AND SANJI WON'T FEED US UNTIL YOU'RE AT THE TABLE!"

Zoro's one eye widened, then closed again. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Damn that Shit-cook and his housewife tendencies."

That made Hinata pause and tilt her head. _Housewife tendencies...?_

"FINE," he replied. "JUST HOLD UP A BIT."

"...'KAY!"

Zoro turned to look down at Hinata, giving her a shrug. Hinata smiled, still feeling rather giggly at the exchange (and maybe the drink in her system), and she stood up to face him properly.

"Will you be all right walking home?" He asked.

She nodded. "The inn I'm staying at isn't too far away. I'll be fine."

Zoro blinked, then smiled. He held out the bottle of plum wine to her. "You have good taste, Kunoichi—for a start, at least. Grow a little and you might actually shock me one day."

Hinata felt herself grin, the pink in her cheeks rushing anew. She could tell that Zoro wasn't just talking about her taste in alcohol. While he wasn't exactly _impressed_, he seemed to believe that she had potential. For a moment, being an exiled Shinobi from Konoha suddenly didn't sound so bad. If anything, it seemed to be an opening for Hinata to get stronger.

"We should do this again sometime."

Feeling a lightness on her shoulders, Hinata gently grasped the bottle of plum wine and took it from him. She gave him a wide, warm smile. "Yes, we should."


	2. Voyeur

**_Special Note:_ Federal regulations require me to warn you that this next chapter has a scene of a rather...sensual nature. Fortunately, unlike its counterpart on Adult Fanfiction (where I have also posted the story), the scene has been edited for the sake of this site—to prevent any reports or flags, etc. **

**Meaning that, while some of the vulgar language remains, the scene isn't as graphic (though what's happening is quite obvious, surely) as the original.**

**If this scene is still too much for you, feel free to pass out. An associate will be with you shortly to provide you with compensation from nasal blood loss.**

**If you find yourself not enjoying the scene, feel free to skip it until the next line break. You will know when the scene starts.**

**Also, UsoNa. Not exactly my OTP, but it's definitely one of my fave pairings, and when I had the chance, I took it. Then again, I kind of ship the Straw Hats with nearly everyone, including each other LOL.**

_**Disclaimer: Again, I own neither One Piece nor Naruto. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Voyeur<strong>

Meeting Nami and Usopp was—awkward.

Just, _awkward_.

Hinata Hyuuga had just moved onto this new island a month ago, and had been living in one of its towns for at least half that time. She recently got a job at an inn to work as a cleaning lady. It wasn't the most pleasant of work, but it paid for her own room at the place and for the food supply she was living on, so she didn't really complain.

Ironically, during the week she worked at the inn, the Straw Hat Pirates decided to stop by and stay for a while. Apparently, two of its own crew members had decided to rent a room for the night.

Needless to say, Hinata was pleased. While she wasn't acquainted with all of the Straw Hats, she hoped to see Zoro again. It had been two months since their encounter, and she hoped to display her new techniques to him in a battle.

So, when she heard her manager start assigning her and the other maids before the place officially opened, Hinata immediately shot up her hand.

"I-I will take care of the Straw Hats, sir!"

The old man stared at her for a moment, then shook his head, muttering beneath his bushy mustache. Hinata smiled though, far from deterred.

Unfortunately, there was rarely a spare moment to even glimpse which of the Straw Hats were staying there that night. With how packed the tavern became with men and women in need of drink and food, Hinata felt compelled to help. Sometimes, some people in the tavern did catch her eye—a tall woman with long orange hair, brown eyes, a coy smile, and legs that seemed to go on forever; a rather anxious man with a long nose, dark skin, and curly black hair, but an easy smile when talking to the orange haired woman—but Hinata wasn't able to discern if these were the people she would take care of or not.

She didn't know, at least, not until the next morning.

Room service at the inn was usually eleven in the morning, when guests were more awake and willing to let in cleaning ladies. So, with that being said, Hinata walked toward what must be the Straw Hats' room with a confident posture that didn't betray her feelings.

"R-r-room service," she said, knocking on the door softly three times. "Is there anything you need?"

No answer.

Hinata cleared her throat and tried to raise her voice. "Please, sir? Or ma'am?" _Both...?_

Again, no answer. Some hint of noise—a voice, in particular—but not much elese.

Hinata frowned and decided to try opening the door—_I hope they didn't run off without paying for the night, the manager will not be pleased_—only to find that it opened too easily, like the occupants didn't bother to lock it. Curious.

As she opened the door, however, she found that what little sounds were muffled by the door went full blast—sounds that made Hinata blush a furious red. What she ended up seeing made her white eyes go as wide as plates.

"—Ah, ah, God! Yes, please, _that_! Shit, I'm so close." The orange haired woman tossed back her head and keened, leaning back against a broad chest.

"_Fuck, _Nami. So good—" The man behind her choked, sweat running down his skin. "Can't—"

Brown eyes opened, and a cat-like smirk spread. "That's it, Usopp. I'm almost there, baby."

"D-don't talk like that," Usopp said, burying his face in her neck. "N-need to concentrate."

Nami laughed, then winked as she arched her back into his chest. "Sorry! Can't help it. It's been—ah," she flushed and then smiled warmly, breathing, "Been a while. I missed you."

After a pause to breathe and get back some semblance of control, Usopp let out something like a growl, "You're damn right, you did!" And, as he wrapped his arms around her, he bit her at the base of her neck—not enough to draw blood, but to drive the point home.

Nami moaned at the sensation, her orange hair going practically everywhere, and she grasped back at his muscular shoulders. _Yes, yes, almost_—

"U-um..."

...

Nami and Usopp paused all movement and looked to the door, where a bright red maid was standing with fresh towels. She looked at them with wide eyes like pearls—all white, even the pupils—and slowly backed away.

"I-I think I'll come back later," Hinata squeaked, her smile shaky as she turned around—

"Wait."

_...Fuck._

She turned back to see them in the same position, but—while Usopp's eyes have widened and his mouth has started to gape open in shock and embarrassment—Nami is smirking. Hinata suddenly feels a pang of fear shoot through her—along with some arousal. (Hey, it's been a while for her too, okay? Last time she had _anyone_ between her legs was, like, six months ago.)

"Lock the door."

_...Wait, wha—? _Hinata raised an eyebrow, confused.

Nami lifted a hand and curled her index finger, gesturing Hinata to come hither. Hinata suddenly felt her throat go dry, and all the heat rushed to the apex of her thighs. She swallowed. _Damn._

"Would you like to join?"

* * *

><p>"...Yes, that'll be two eggs, sausage, a buttered croissant, wheat toast, pancakes, bacon, and cheese," Hinata ordered at the diner, her voice rather droning.<p>

"That all?" The man at the register asked, eyebrow raised.

Hinata thought for a moment, then remembered. "Two coffees. One black, one sugar; the other with just cream."

"All right, coming right up."

With her expression flat and her hair looking frazzled under her maid bonnet, Hinata sat at the diner's bar and waited for the takeout her guests had ordered—well, what the woman named Nami ordered from her:

"Since you're not going to join us, make yourself useful," Nami had said, her smirk wide. "Get us some hot steaming breakfast—and not that cheap inn stuff either! The kind of meal that can only be served to kings—"

"—and captains with 8,000 men!" Usopp had intercepted, causing the two young women to give him a look. He'd huffed, even while they were both very much exposed. "Just thought I'd ask."

Hinata sighed, running a hand over her face. _Why me...? _Why couldn't she have gotten one of the _nice_ Straw Hats? Then she really thought. _Wait. They're pirates. Is it possible for them to be nice...?_

Just then, someone cried from outside the diner. "Marines!"

Eyes snapping open, Hinata turned to see a rather panicked looking man look frantically around the diner.

"The Marines are coming," he panted. "And they've got the Uchiha boy with them!"

_...Uchiha? _Her throat closed up, eyes going wider. _No. No, he's back in the village. Why would he work for the World Government...?_

Either way, it wasn't looking good.

Hinata shot a look to the man at the register. "Change that order to delivery. McGuffin's Inn, room 4."

He stammered. "Uh, that'll be three beris extra—"

She immediately dropped the money on the counter and turned to leave.

Once Hinata was outside and hid herself behind a building, she upturned the hood of her cloak to shade her face, and she ripped at the bottom of her skirts, to make it easier to run towards the docks—if she had reason to.

Once she was able, Hinata Hyuuga ran up the side of the building and stared out at the horizon, where indeed, there were Marine ships nearby. She quickly measured the distance and activated her Byakugan. The Marines were packing rifles, swords, and just looking ready to kill. And the man leading them was—

Her eyes widened. _No._

Sasuke stood at the helm of one of the ships, his eyes dark and ominous, and his posture rim rod straight. Rather than a uniform from Konoha, he wore the blue and white uniform of a Naval Officer. But...but that didn't make any sense...?

_What is he doing here? _Her eyes narrowed. _And why are people afraid of him...?_

Hinata didn't bother lingering on it. There would be no time for answers if she was killed.

She jumped from the building and, using years of training and fighting in a war that nearly devastated everything she knew, Hinata ran straight for where her boat would be docked, near the back of the island. There wasn't any time to grab what little clothes she had back at the inn—though, luckily, her trademark hoodie was already packed into her boat—so Hinata only had to rely on what she had now.

Unfortunately, while she was heading in one direction, someone else was running towards the other—

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

Hinata grasped her head, shot up on her feet, and continued running, barely glancing at the young man she slammed into. "S-sorry!"

"That's fine," he muttered, barely noticing her as he picked up his gold straw hat and ran for the inn that held two members of his crew.


End file.
